Modern vehicles are complex electrical and mechanical systems that utilize many devices, modules, sub-system, etc., that communicate among and between each other to help the vehicle operate safely and efficiently. As with many systems, these types of devices, modules, sub-systems, etc., are susceptible to errors, failures and faults that affect the operation of a vehicle. When such errors or faults occur, often the affected device or component will issue a fault code, for example a diagnostic trouble code (DTC). The DTC may be received by component or system controller, which may be analyzed by a service technician or engineer. However, many times the driver does not know when a device or component has failed, or whether a repair is critical to be fixed immediately or how much a repair may cost. Further, a DTC may be triggered for a variety of reasons, making it difficult to diagnose the base cause of a problem. This may result in an inability to find and cure the defect, ultimately leading to customer dissatisfaction.